Pure Blood
by CullenzDiaries
Summary: After Olivia Erased Edward's mind this story won't make sence unless u read Edward's Past
1. The Family

_**Pure Blood **_

**This story is based on Violet after she left Edward.**

If I could Cry I would.

I Violet Ann Denmark was a Vampire

I soulless monster.

But the thing that hurts most

is the fact I had to leave my Love

behind as well as my old life I only took a few things from my home. Clothes,Photos, things like that.

Olivia offered to erase my memory of him as she did Edward but I want to remember him the memory of him was the only thing keeping me away that and the undying Unignorable thirst for his blood.

He was better off this way.

Turns Out my parents didn't die on the titanic but they did die. But they died in a War against the Lycans they were forced to participate in.

Legend says that the ruler of the Underworld

didn't like the Lycans

Where Vampires and Lycans or other known as

Werewolves Co-exist or used to before it was destroyed.

Now we wander around Earth killing each other.

At least that's wat Olivia told me

"Auntie Violet can you braid my hair?"

My 2 year old Niece Miranda asked her Black hair was in her eyes and she was smiling.

I returned the smile, I don't get that if we're Vampires or other wise known as "the walking dead". Shouldn't everything be dead including her eggs and his... soldiers.

"Sure" I said.

She sat on my lap.

And I started to Braid.

It was a Mansion in Portland,Oregon that I lived in now rather than my old home in Chicago. It looked New but used so I guess my family has been here for a while. But not that long.

I never really knew my Mothers side of the family

I suppose because they wanted my blood...maybe

I ended the braid with a bow she had provided for me.

"All done" I said.

She gave me a hug.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" she ran off.

I love her so sweet so innocent so full of life.

Unlike me.

"Violet" My sister said walking in the door, her Blond hair

down and curly her brown eyes that I was used to were now a bright and vibrant electric blue.

I looked at her.

"It's time to meet the family" she said smiling.

I stood up and followed her to the hallway.

"So Father's side of the family-" I started

"There Human father was adopted"

"I see"

"Why are your eyes...there electric blue now"

"I'm...we're pure bred Violet"

"I don't Understand"

She sighed.

"The Underworld I was telling you

about were Vampires used to exist

they had different colored eyes I guess to

tell how they differ from each other none of them

were related until they had

offspring and there

offspring had offspring and

it goes on and on I don't know why

are eyes are this color they just are"

"But they weren't blue before"

"Neither was yours"

she stopped in front of a mirror hanging on the wall.

My blue eyes were now a bright and vibrant electric blue as

her's.

"You can change them back with practice it just

means you have to work a little harder, but it's easy for

us to multi task"

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them

her eyes were the familiar brown that I've always known.

We started to walk down the hallway again, it was dark.

"What about Nick" I asked

She smiled widely closing her eyes again when she opened them they were electric blue again.

"Nick's a Pure Bred as well"

"I thought you to met in school"

"We did, I'm just lucky suppose that he

wasn't human to begin with he's been around

for decades he's 187"

"But he looks 25"

"He is"

"But-"

"He Transformed when he was 25"

we stopped at a tall and wide door

"Transformed" I asked

"Think of it as puberty for pure breeds

you don't know when it will happen it just does

usually it happens when your young, once you transform depending if your done growing or not, You stay in whatever stage your body is in, Nick is simply a late bloomer."

I was Dumbfounded

she sighed.

"For example Miranda will one day become a Vampire

when that day is I don't know but let's just say it's tomorrow

if she transforms tomorrow her eyes will turn from brown

to electric blue as mine and she will have the thirst for blood

however she will still grow until she reaches maturity"

" does she eat food" I asked stupidly

"Of course, We all do well

we don't have to but it's a choice"

"Now no more Questions you can ask me later, she said opening the doors to the surprising brightly lit room.

Miranda was playing with an toy.

And Nick was smiling at me....no wait not

at me at Olivia.

"Hello Violet"

"Nicolas"

"Were is everyone else" she asked.

"They got bored and left" A unfamiliar voice said from behind me" when I turned around to see who it was no one was there.

"Hello" The voice said again this time closer.

I snapped my head forward and she was standing in

front of me. An emerald locket hung from her neck Her face was Oval shaped, And her straight hair was light brown it fell to her back and fit her face perfectly. But something was off instead of Electric Blue eyes

her eyes were Black.

"My name is Hilary I'm your cousin, well adopted cousin anyway"

she wrapped me in to a hug, she was fast.

"It's so nice to finally meet you"

she said releasing me.

I smiled.

"You too"

"Hilary why don't you give her a tour of the

house why I go round everyone back up" Nick said.

"No need Nicolas" she said smiling. "I'll take her on a tour

and get her acquainted with everyone" she said pulling me

out the room.

"This is the library" she said pointing to a big wooden double door.

This place was so big bigger than to had to be.

I muted out the sound of her voice.

The Facts I knew:

I am I Vampire

I have a Vampire Family

Things I wanted to know:

What was the underworld like

how do I get blood.

I tuned back in.

"And this the Main room"

she opened the wide doors.

And walked in front of me.

"Everyone this is Violet"

"Hello"

They were all silent.

"Damn. are you sure we're cousins" One asked he looked around my age. He was slim he had blond hair and light blue eyes

not electric blue.

"She's sure" Hilary said chuckling.

"Behave Micheal" A deeper voice said.

Micheal smirked.

"Hello I am your Uncle. My name is Dan your Violet"

he said sticking out his hand I shook it.

He was brunette and had light green eyes and was very pale.

He pointed to Micheal "And That is my Son Micheal"

"But everyone calls me Mike" he said

staring at His father.

"And this is my Wife Lauren"

She had deep blue eyes, and dark hair that

fell to her shoulders.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said grinning.

"I'm Michelle" She said. Her eyes were Her hair was pulled up in a bun stray hairs hanging, which made her heart shaped face more appealing and a silver and black locket with a ruby on the front hung from her neck.

"And I'm Megan" She had Brick Red hair and Black Eyes

she had a choker instead of a necklace.

I nodded in her direction.


	2. Mother Dear

**1 month later. **

**December,15,1918**

**Dear Diary,**

_**My cousins and I all became very **_

_**close friends over the last month, **_

_**I was told to never go in the sunlight **_

_**because it is our enemy, If sunlight touches **_

_**my skin it will burn as if some one lit my **_

_**skin on fire. And that there were laws **_

_**I must obey, or deal with the elders which **_

_**Aunt informed me I didn't want to do. **_

** are forbidden to delve into the past **

** are forbidden to associate in any form with Lycans **

** are forbidden to tell a human of their kind unless intending to turn them **

** are forbidden to kill their own kind **

_**There are 2 types of Vampire communities were separated into countries sort of... I am a American so I am Ördögház and anyone born in Ördögház is an Ördögházian. Dan, my uncle is actually European so he is an Razion. We get our blood from the hospital **_

_**so we don't have to kill humans. We can sleep,Eat, and reproduce and we can't die... or turn into bats we do have fangs, when were angry or ready to battle I learned how to keep my eyes there normal shade of blue. Last week Michelle and Mike told me everything they knew about the lycans there are 4 generations of lycans. The First: stay walk on two legs and are told to be really ugly, the Second: can turn human and start to look more like wolves when they form, the Third: Can do this thing called Imprint which means love at first sight and when they form they look like**_

_**Mutated Wolves. And the Fourth Generation can do all of that and read each others thoughts when in wolf form.**_

_**There's more of the Fourth Generation now and days now though. I was thinking of paying Edward a vist to explain **_

_**now that I've had some blood in my system I won't feel the need to kill him. But Michelle stopped and warned me that **_

_**we can't associate with humans Unless I wanted to turn Edward into a soulless monster like me. **_

_**I wonder where he is now, what he's doing, if he had found **__**someone else. **_

I put my Diary back in the wooden chest under my bed.

I walked down the never ending Dimly lit hallway until

I got to the Living room.

"Good Morning Violet" Lauren said. Lauren was

like a mother to me, she was motherly in every way I could

think of ,her family was her life all she cared about.

"Good Morning Aunt Lauren", "Good Morning Everyone" They waved.

Olivia made a strange face "Does anyone else hear that"

"What is it Love" Nick said.

"Listen" she said.

Hilary gasped. "Another heartbeat! are you pregnant Olivia?, I'm so Happy" She shouted.

"Congratulations" Mike said.

"What. No! I'm not Pregnant" Olivia shouted.

"Mom?" Hilary asked

"Not, I" she said.

Hilary looked at Michelle

with an raised eyebrow

"Your Kidding" Michelle said.

"Well it sure as hell isn't me so-"

She turned in my direction

as did everyone else.

Before I could protest her ear was against my stomach.

"Oh. My" she said looking at me.

What. I couldn't be could I suppose it's possible from what

I was told but, I mean I'm pregnant... with Edward Masen's child...why was I so happy,nervous but happy...but that happiness soon faded when I realized that.

My child would never see there father they

would be forced to live without one.

"I would guess around 2 months more or less" Olivia said smiling. "Violet say something" Hilary said.

"I...I..."

"Who's the father" Michelle asked.

"I think it's Edward Masen, Her Best friend/Boyfriend well

at least he used to be" Olivia said.

"Is it This Edward" Lauren asked.

Comforting me in her arms.

I nodded.

**Dear Diary,**

**July,28,1919**

_I'm Expecting Him … or Her any day now_

_I haven't gotten out of bed for anything not _

_that Michelle or Hilary would let me there worried that _

_the elders would find out about Edward and kill the both of _

_us. And there wondering if My baby would be A hybrid_

_because his/her father is Human. Also I'm a little worried about becoming a mother, I always wanted children but_

_I'd never thought that it would happen so soon._

_I'm extremely lucky that Dan is or was a Doctor or _

_else I would be out of luck I couldn't go to a hospital with _

_a Vampire baby in me I mean the - _

_Michelle's P.O.V _

A scream came from upstairs, In a flash I was in her room Dan and Lauren already in front of me. And Hilary jumping around and cheering.

"Quiet,Hilary" I shouted, she glared at me.

After 3 minutes of silence.

"Waah" "Waah"

I thought child birth was painful?

If that's the case why was she so calm.

"It's a boy"

She smiled.

So did I

But her smile slowly disappeared and her

happiness was replaced with pain.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Father looked...Surprised

"Were not finished here" he shouted.

she screamed again.

Who would've thought twins!

He handed the baby boy to me.

He was gorgeous he had bronze

hair his green eyes were wide open and he

was smiling at me, I smiled back.

Violet screamed again.

"It's a Girl" Dan said handing the baby to Violet. In her

Right arm, as I put the baby boy in her left.

The baby girl was breathtakingly beautiful.

She had blonde hair and her mother's blue eyes.

Violet smiled.

"What's there names" Hilary asked already by her side.

Miranda walked in the room.

And ran to the baby girl knocking Dan on to the floor.

"Sorry Uncle Dan" she said staring at the baby girl.

"It's Ok Miranda" He laughed picking himself up.

"This is Edward. Edward Anthony Masen ...Jr"

she said smiling widely at the baby boy.

She turned her head to the baby girl "And this is Viola. Viola Aria Masen" she smiled widely again.

**Violet's P.O.V **

Twins. TWINS! I never would of thought.

Edward Jr looked just like his father, Bronze hair his green eyes and his oval shaped face.

he had some of my features my nose he had my ears as well.

And Viola looked more like me with her curly blonde hair blue eyes and diamond shaped face but had Edward's

nose and ears.

I sighed

I Violet Ann Denmark or Hades was a Mother

A teenage vampire mother

How am I going to do this


End file.
